Bewitched Basketcases
by FiraFlame
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE A strange letter arrives in the post one day and Keeren struggles to whether it is junk or not. A visit of her friends makes it crystal clear.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, nor do I own Hogwarts or any of the characters/events associated with it. All belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling © 1997_

_

* * *

_**.:CHAPTER ONE:.**

Scam...?

Or...

Not a scam...?

Determining the clarity was tough. It looked real enough, but then again it may have just been a high effort production. But a junk mail provider was never known to put that much work into their so-called junk, were they? The hand written letter, the dull shade paper that looked much like parchment (maybe it was...?) and the professional and an authentic wax seal with a large letter 'H' engraved into it gave the impression of authenticity... but...

...could it be real?

She read the letter again.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° **_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Morris,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed_

_of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later _

_than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She blinked.

...what?

She took out the other slip of paper, which she had not looked at yet.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_** °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
**_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, siver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students by also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

She shook her head. It seemed so real...

Outside a car horn honked and she suddenly realized what time it was. She was due to stay the night at her friends home. Grabbing her bag from aside her feet, she threw it over her shoulder and went for the door.

"Bye Dad! I'll be home around two o'clock tomorrow!" She called into the house while she was backing out the door. She trotted down the stairs and jogged up to the magenta van idling in front of her house. She threw open the door and climbed inside.

"Hi Missy." She grinned to her friend.

"Hi Keeren." Missy, known traditionally as Melissa, grinned back. The grin on her face stayed a bit longer than she thought was normal. She shrugged it off and turned to Melissa's sister, older by one year, Teri (traditionally known as Theresa), she had just gotten back from a year long student exchange program somewhere out of the country.

"Hello." She said. Teri waved, and she also held the same grin and they didn't seem to be able to get rid of it.

"What're you guys so happy about?" Keeren asked.

"Nothin'." Melissa replied, shaking her head and trying to get rid of it.

They sat in silence momentarily, their mother cruising along the side streets of Canterbury. Finally Keeren decided to break the silence.

"Hey, wanna hear something crazy?" She started, catching the two girl's attention. They loved crazy things. "I got this junk mail today, and it looks really weird. Y'know, parchment and a wax seal and stuff. And it says I've been accepted to this school of wizards and--"

"OH M'GAWD!"

The van came to a screeching stop and Keeren was nearly thrown from her seat, had she not been belted in. Both Melissa and Theresa were looking at her with wide, excited eyes, their mother was well.

"You were accepted at Hogwarts!" The sisters exclaimed in unison.

Keeren blinked and slowly she replied with a quiet "...yeah...?"

"Woo!" Teri cried, Melissa was giggling furiously.

"You mean it's real?" Keeren asked skeptically.

Melissa and Teri looked at each other carefully before continuing.

"Look, we've been meaning to tell you... Well. Y'know how I was on that 'student exchange' thing all year? I really wasn't. I was at Hogwarts. Missy and I, and our father are wizard folk. Me and Missy are half witches, but still we're magical." Teri explained slowly.

"Yeah, and I was just accepted this year too." Melissa smiled. "But... I'm surprised you were accepted at all."

"Why do you say that?" Keeren questioned feeling hurt.

"Oh no, I'm not trying t' be mean." Melissa defended herself, pushing her dark hair behind her ears. "We jus' figured you were... y'know, all muggle."

"What's a muggle?"

"Non-magic people." Teri answered, her chocolate curly hair falling into her eyes. "People who are rather shielded from the magic world and pretty much know nothing of it... like you almost ten minutes ago."

They had just now noticed they were moving again, growing closer to the Whitten home. Keeren was finding this hard to... well, accept.

"So... " She began slowly as they were pulling up the drive-way. "You're telling me that all of my life there's been magic and stuff goin' on around me and I didn't even know it?"

"Not exactly." Said Teri.

"It's like a hidden society thing." Missy spread her arms wide. "It's huge, but we hide it well."

"'though your father didn't hide it all that well." Their mother grumbled.

Teri shrugged and hopped out of the van as they pulled to a stop. "I'll explain it better when we get inside."

Keeren grabbed her bag and pushed the Van door open and climbed out. Her, a witch? Sounded almost too unrealistic. But then again there have been a lot of weird things happen around her that she never would have thought possible. She had tons of questions to ask now. But, there was one question that occurred to her, would her father believe it and let her go...?

* * *

To be continued. 


End file.
